cavaleirosandantesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ralegh Radford
ARTIGO RETIRADO DA WIKIPÉDIA EM INGLÊS Courtenay Arthur Ralegh Radford (Hillingdon, Middlesex, 7 de Novembro de 1900 - Cullompton, Devon, 27 de Janeiro de 1999) foi um arqueólogo Inglês e historiador, que foi pioneiro na exploração do Dark Ages da Grã-Bretanha e popularizado suas descobertas em muitos guias oficiais e de inquéritos para o Instituto de Obras. Seus trabalhos acadêmicos aparecido em artigos nos principais jornais britânicos, como Arqueologia Medieval ou da Proceedings of the British Academy e nas diversas operações de sociedades arqueológicas . Ele era o único filho de Arthur Lock Radford e sua esposa Ada Minnie Bruton. R Radford recebeu seu MA a partir de Exeter College, Oxford, onde se lê história moderna. Ele estava envolvido com as escavações em Whitby Abbey, North Yorkshire, no início dos anos 1920. Em 1929 ele foi nomeado Inspetor de antigos monumentos escolhidos para seu território, o País de Gales e Monmouthshire, encarregadas de inquéritos preliminares de inúmeros sites. Em 1935 ele escavado a villa romana no sítio Ditchley, Oxfordshire. Ele viajou na Europa Central e os Balcãs e bolsas realizada na British School em Atenas e Roma.Ele foi nomeado Diretor da Escola Britânica em Roma, em 1936; 2, quando a escola foi fechada, o foco da II Guerra Mundial, voltou a assumir guerra trabalho. Ele foi premiado com o OBE em 1947. Em seguida, ele retomou seu trabalho arqueológico, e foi secretário da Comissão Real dos Monumentos Históricos do Antigo e do País de Gales e Monmouthshire entre 1946 e 1948. Sua especialização foi no início do período medieval, com especial interesse na Arthurian sites de Glastonbury e Tintagel, que resultou em seu clássico estudo,Arthurian Sites in the West(Sítios arturianos no Ocidente)(1975). O volume foi ocasionada por uma conferência e foi destinada a apresentar as duras provas arqueológicas e literárias para as tradicionais associações, que ainda está em imprimir em uma edição revista e ampliada. Sua escavações em Tintagel pioneira na década de 1930 vieram sob crítica moderna, em parte porque a documentação do site foi ligeira, pelos modernos padrões Radford, influenciado pelo historiador Jenner, levou uma considerável mudança interpretativa quando ele sugeriu que Tintagel era, na verdade, um mosteiro e celta não uma "Arthurian" site. Em meados da década de 1980 um incêndio em Tintagel ilha levou a considerável erosão do solo superficial, e muitos mais do que construir bases foram gravadas por Radford pode ser visto. Sua em Glastonbury escavações foram realizadas na década de 1960. Em 1972, ele recebeu a medalha de ouro da Sociedade de Antiquários de Londres, do qual ele foi um investigador, ele ocupou vários cargos honorífico, por diversas vezes presidente da Sociedade Prehistoric, Real Instituto Arqueológico e Sociedade de Arqueologia Medieval. Ele foi nomeado Devon Local Secretário da Sociedade de Antiquários de Londres em Maio de 1929, e era residente em Bradninch Turismo, Devon, neste momento. Ele também foi eleito como um poeta do Gorsedd da Cornualha em 1937. Para o seu nonagésimo aniversário festivo um volume de ensaios foi produzida em sua honra, a Arqueologia e História de Glastonbury Abbey: Ensaios em Honra do nonagésimo aniversário de CA Ralegh Radford (1990). Ele legou a sua biblioteca privada e seu papel para a Universidade de Exeter. ARTIGO RETIRADO DA WIKIPÉDIA EM INGLÊS Categoria:Rei Artur Categoria:Pesquisadores Arturianos